


Kisses in the Morning Light

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction/Little Mix PJO Drabbles [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love me."<br/>"Yeah," she sighs. "I do." <br/>Zayn smiles, his tongue pressing up against his teeth and his eyes scrunched up and Perrie can't not kiss him, so she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in the Morning Light

Perrie winces as Zayn hits the ground in front of her. She helps him up, wary of the bandage wrapped around his left arm. 

"Alright?" She asks. Zayn nods. "You're gonna see Liam about that, right?"

"Yeah, later. When we aren't fighting  _dracaenae_."

"Don't forget the hellhounds." She swings her sword in a wide arc, catching one hellhound across the stomach and another through the neck. Perrie grins as they dissolve, monster dust scattered in the wind. 

Sunlight washes over the treetops of Central Park and both Zayn and Perrie let out a sigh of relief as the monsters start to retreat. They join the flood of demigods walking back to the Plaza, armor clanking as they jostle together. 

Perrie sets her sword down as soon as they get inside, laying it down next to Jade's dagger.

"You okay?" She asks, running a hand through Zayn's helmet hair.  He shrugs, then winces. Perrie sighs.

"Come on, let's go find Liam."

Liam, as it turns out, is asleep in the room next to the one Perrie's been sharing with Leigh-Anne. He's curled around Louis, the blanket pulled over his waist and the curtains drawn tight to block the light of the rising sun. 

"Don't wake him." Zayn whispers. "That would piss Louis off, and that's the last thing we want." Perrie stifles her laughter in his shoulder.

They find another one of the Apollo kids to get Zayn's arm looked at - she looks relieved that all she has to do is give him a square of ambrosia and send them off. 

They end up sitting on Zayn's bed - the Hermes camper he's been sharing with, Niall, had gone to talk to one of Zayn's favorite Demeter kids other than Perrie. 

"Are Niall and Harry a thing yet?"Perrie asks. Zayn looks up from where he's playing with her hand.

"Not yet, but it might be in the cards." A sly grin stretches across his face.

"Are all the Aphrodite kids as cryptic as you?"

"Sometimes." He laughs. Perrie rolls her eyes.

"You love me."

"Yeah," she sighs. "I do." 

Zayn smiles, his tongue pressing up against his teeth and his eyes scrunched up and Perrie can't  _not_ kiss him, so she does.  _  
_


End file.
